Deeper - A Levi x Tall Reader One-shot
by amethyst-rhyme
Summary: A very erotic one-shot between the reader and Levi. [*lemon*] [*smut*] Levi x Reader
1. Part 1

—

_**Deeper**_

_**Levi/Rivaille x Tall!Reader One-shot **_

_**(part 1)**_

—

* * *

><p>Another busy day was about to an end as the sun began to set.<p>

As you walked down the hallways, you held a short stack of paperwork that was comprised neatly in separate folders. Once you reached Levi's office, you knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. "This is Cadet [_surname_]; I am here to submit a set of documents from—"

"You may enter." Levi's voice abruptly interrupted your statement.

You noticed a slight annoyed tone in his voice when he answered you.

'_I wonder if he's pissed off at something…I hope I haven't done anything to anger him._' A worried pang slowly crept in your stomach. It was important for you to put yourself at ease before you went on further. You took one deep breath in, held the air in for a few seconds before releasing a slow exhale.

As you turned the knob and slowly opened the door, you found him wiping down the windowpane with a white towel.

The sun rays shone through the window, reflecting off the wooden floor, which was freshly waxed. It created a natural warm lightly around the whole room.

With caution, you treaded into the thresholds of his office, making sure not to leave even the slightest skid on the floor. "Um…here are all of the files you've requested from earlier on in the day." Your voice was soft when you told him.

Levi kept his attention on the window. "Good. Thank you." He answered you in a curt manner. The man did not even bother to turn around and look at you. All of his concentration was occupied in making his whole environment spotless—as usual.

The way he kept vigorously wiping down the glass pane was amusing to you. You figured that he was probably obsessing over getting rid of a small stubborn little speck on the window. The whole area was immaculate from top to bottom. You enjoyed the smell of pine but amount he used almost burned your throat just by inhaling the air around you. The strong scent made you cough a bit.

Levi was probably used to all of these fumes of the various cleaning chemicals he ever laid his hands on.

"Would you like some tea, Sir?" You offered in a warm way.

"Yes. Of course I do. You should know that by now, [name]. Just put it on my desk." Levi rolled his eyes as he placed the towel inside of a steel bucket.

As you placed the cup and files on his desk, you zoned out for a solid thirty seconds. You were staring at your reflection in the black leaf tea you prepared for him. The reason for your intent stare is for the simple fact that you mixed a small 'incentive' into his beverage.

Despite him being such a strict, neurotic person, you found him to be very attractive. That's was how he was and you knew in your heart that you had no choice but to accept him as he was. While many people were repelled by his stern and detached demeanor. Most wished that he would lighten up and smile from time to time. Levi did not have to be such a staunch asshole **ALL** of the time. While it was very noble of him to be staunch, the 'asshole' aspect of him could go.

You however, thought it would be useless to inflict change in him.

There was also the weight of responsibilities he had on him. There was no time for any petty emotions. You can tell he has the tendency to bottle all of his most intense feelings up inside of him. It showed all on his face, the deep dark circles that surrounded his steel colored eyes. The bags that were puffed underneath them were clear enough evidence that he was very exhausted from the stress of everything that surrounded him. You understood his attitude about everything.

It made perfect sense for him to construct an emotional wall around his heart. Many of his loved ones are no longer there in his life. No one to run to and not even a shoulder to cry on.

He was a grown man who exterminates beasts 10x the size of him. Giant as the many buildings and the walls known to man. After all, he was dubbed "Humanity's Strongest Solider." Compared to him, you were an amateur. There were many things that you needed to improve on. Often, he would grant you some leniency, leaving you with just stern warnings instead of punishments whenever you made blunders. He trusted you enough to have the common sense to be resilient. He did not **NEED** to scold you. You were a smart enough woman to get yourself together and take responsibility for your own actions.

Levi often perceived you as this reserved soft-spoken young women. Whenever you entered his office or crossed paths with him barely said any words other than "Yes Sir.", "No Sir.", "Good morning, Sir.", or "Good afternoon, Sir." Even though he appreciated the respect you have given him, he wanted you to be more open.

You on the other hand perceived you superior as a very cold and unapproachable person. You knew he had his reason for him having the type of personality he possessed.

You knew each other for a few years. During those years, he watched you developed immensely out there on the battlefield.

There was something about you that magnetized him towards you. Your calm, empathetic, and kind nature made you so irresistible. You often had a positive mindset which some may consider pollyanna-ish or naïve. Even if you did come off as those things, you did not care. Having that type of mindset helped you kept sane throughout the most difficult circumstances, especially those stressful times when everything came under siege. You were one of the FEW people that he came across that actually understood him.

Even though you were not the fastest, strongest, or the most agile one in the legion, something drew him to you. It was your kind-hearted, nurturing, optimistic nature that gave him a sense of peace.

Not only that, you were very easy on the eyes. That was a bonus. You stood around 5'9 with an hourglass shape. You were not as thin, muscular, athletic, nor petite as the other female cadets were. You also had small pooches of plumpness around your waist and stomach area but that hardly deterred your confidence. You were on the thick side but with your height, the weight complemented your curves in all of the 'appropriate' places.

However, your weight did slow you down some. Some of your comrades mentioned from time to time that you had to do something about it.

Levi on the other hand, thought you were just fine the way you were. He even threatened to kick your ass if you even _**THOUGHT**_ about losing weight for vanity purposes. He was aware that everyone had his or her own flaws, him included. Levi assured you that there was nothing for you to be insecure about. He in fact told you to be grateful for what you have and to morph into one of those crazy females that are so _obsessed_ with their looks or their weight to the point that they become ignorant to the most **important** things in life.

"Hm. Another day…" Levi sighed, pulling the chair from his desk before plopping himself down onto it. He propped his head with his left hand, the arm vertically upright.

Suddenly, you stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. You prepared yourself for a potential negative reaction but to your surprise, Levi just sat there and allowed you to do it. That gesture was bold. Your frame of mind was different on this particular day.

"Your shoulders are like rocks." You tried to rub the strain and tension away from his neck.

"_**Tsk!**_ Tell me something that I don't know." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. It was a sigh that let you know that he was stressed out. His hand rubbed his forehead before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "UGH!"

You observed him. In your mind, you wanted to console him but your reluctance kept you silent. You just moved your hands towards his shoulder blades. It was then you noticed that Levi took a few sips of his tea. '_I sure hope this works…_'

_**Oh?**_

And what _**did**_ you meant by: 'I sure hope this works'?

Well, it all began with a casual conversation with Hanji a while ago, a few weeks back. Somehow, the topic of that conversation shifted towards Levi. You told her your feelings for him in confidence. Then you explained how you were quite intimidated yet crushing on him at the same time. You figured that Hanji knew him better than you did so, that motivated you to ask her for some advice on the best ways to approach him. Even though she gave you much helpful suggestions, you were still unsure. All of a sudden, Hanji came up with a plan.

_**—Fast forward to that early afternoon**_ —

Hanji went to work concocting an 'aphrodisiac' that came in the form of green leaves. She then crushed the leaves into fine pieces that could dissolve in his black tea. She told you to ingest the leaves straight through, you followed her orders. The flavor was odd. Once you ate them, you asked her about the duration to which the drug would take effect. She informed you that it would take approximately ten minutes for actual results. Then she also stated that the effect would wear off within the next 24 hours. That time framed seemed a little elongated. As you proceeded to listen, you initially thought that this whole idea was somewhat of a risk but in the grand scheme of things, there was not anything dangerous about it. Although, the image of you and Levi going at it like rabbits non-stop amused you to a degree. Moreover, you had your absolute trust in Hanji even though other people thought that this woman was a bit off-kilter at times.

Now, you watched this plan coming into fruition right before your eyes.

Levi took a couple of more sips of his beverage. All you did was kept silent and massaged his back.

"Hey. What's going on with you today?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" You took off his jacket to get a better grip of his muscles. You then placed the jacket on the back of his chair before you continued to rub him.

"You're acting awfully more gregarious today than usual?" Levi shifted in his seat while grunting in satisfaction.

'_Damn! His muscles are solid_.' You thought as were tempted to touch his arms to see if he had any hard biceps as well. "I just want you to be more comfortable." You softly answered him.

"Me to be more comfortable?" He turned his head to look at you, only to see a gentle smile on your face. He had to admit, you were very pretty. As his eyes wandered from your face to your chest, he noticed that your nipples were hard. "What is going on with you, Cadet?"

"Me?" You stopped and blinked. "Nothing."

Levi shifted in his set because his pants felt like they were growing a bit too snug for his comfort. It was his cock that was growing erect, forming a small tent underneath his pants. '_Damn it!_'

You caught sight of his bulge and blushed. "Are you comfortable now, Sir?"

Your touch soothed him. "Yes, I am." Levi rasped. He tensed a bit and relaxed all of his muscles. "I did not knew you were this good with your hands, [_name_]."

Did your Captain just give you a compliment? How rarely sweet of him. "Why thank you, Corporal." Your gratitude was accompanied by a prolonged massage. As your hands perfectly eased the kinks and strain away from his body, Levi found himself basking in all of the pleasant sensations you imposed upon him.

"_AH_~" He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I should have you here more often, Cadet."

"I wouldn't mind. Just let me know when." You giggled and pulled back, walking away.

Levi groaned from disappointment.

"Well, is there anything else you want me to do for you?" You offered as you stood in front of the desk. There was a chair next to you.

"Yes, sit down." Levi gestured his hand towards the direction of the chair.

You sat with your hands in your lap, waiting for him to speak.

He took a couple of sips of his tea.

The silence was so unsettling. You quietly gulped, fidgeting with your hands.

"What in the hell is going on with you? You seem nervous. Did you do something that I don't know abo—" Levi began, his eyes filled with suspicion.

"No." You tried so hard not to giggle. You looked down to avoid eye contact.

"You answered that question a little too quickly." This man was sharp as a knife; he knew that someone was lying by his or her body language. "Look me in the eye, Cadet."

"No, I didn't do anything." Your eyes locked onto him. His stare could burn a hole into the ground. Why did his eyes have to be so severe and striking?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Note:<strong>_ _That is it for the first part. The second part will be posted soon._

_So, how was it. What are you guys looking forward to in the second part._

_Thanks for reading. :)_


	2. Part 2

—

_**Deeper**_

_**Levi/Rivaille x Tall!Reader One-shot **_

_**(part 2)**_

—

* * *

><p>There was tension that resounded around the both of you. His glare could have frozen you with fear but instead, mad you melt with lust.<p>

Levi on the other hand felt warm underneath his cravat. "Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"I don't know where this conversation is headed and it seems that you're quite busy so I'm just going to leave." As you stood up from your chair, a hand gripped your elbow like a vice. You slammed back onto the chair.

**-THUMP-**

"Did I say you were dismissed, Cadet?" Levi's voice was low and even. His eyes narrowed.

You were met with his glare again. You felt so vulnerable and naked under his gaze. "I apologize for behaving inappropriately, Sir." Your pretty [_color_] eyes widened, asking him for forgiveness.

"Your behavior is quite unusual to say the least. I don't know what in the hell is going on but keep yourself in check, understood." Levi sighed with frustration.

You took heed to his warning. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

Levi felt a sudden rise in temperature. He loosened up his cravat, placing it on his desk. He thought he was running a slight fever. Except, this feverish sensation brought on a wave of pleasure. His skin felt tingly. His pants felt like they were still shrinking. His cock begged to be out and free.

You saw how his cheeks grew flushed in pink. At first, you were concerned. "Sir? If I may ask, are you okay? You look hot. Do you want me to open the window so you can get some air?"

"No. That won't be necessary. I feel just fine. I don't feel ill at all but it seems like everything is…" Levi began but you finished his sentence.

"Slowing down a bit? Do you feel relaxed, Sir?" You gently queried.

"As a matter of fact, I do?" He exhaled slowly. His grey pupils expanded. "I guess it was from your massage." He then smirked at you in a sly manner.

You just tittered nervously.

As Levi eyed down every one of your lovely features, he walked in front of the desk.

You saw him stand in front of you, with his arms folded. This situation was pretty awkward for you. This man was so impossible to read sometimes. What could he be feeling? What kind of thoughts does he have circling around his mind?

Levi himself wondered the same. His brain turned into a mist. This euphoric high engulfed his total consciousness each second that passed.

A thick gush filled your panties. You braced yourself while you relished in the sensation of arousal. Your body temperature increased to the point of making you remove your jacket.

The drug was working. It was _really_ working.

Your thoughts were going down the path of devious intentions. The same went for Levi. His libido shot through the fucking roof.

Levi would love nothing more than to just throw you down onto the ground and give you a rough pounding until he had you crying for more.

You always imagined what it would be like to have hard, wet sex with your Captain.

His grey eyes stared you down. Your natural reaction was to look right back at him in question. Instead, you stared straight ahead, your body sitting up with your back completely straight. You made sure that your posture was perfect. The way the polished wooden floor creaked underneath his footsteps sounded quite eerie to you.

He paced very slowly around you. All you could do was sit there with your hands folded on your lap.

"What is it about you that drives me crazy?" You noticed the smoldering look he gave you when he asked you that question. He walked in front of the desk again.

'_Huh_?' You did not know what bought on the sudden switch in his attitude but you played along. "I don't know. I guess you would have to find out for yourself." You gently smiled up at him.

'_God! You are gorgeous_.' Levi thought. "Whenever, I see any asshole come near you, I feel like I want to lash out on every one of those punks. Only I should be able to touch you. I just want to fuck each and every one of those no good sons of bitches up when they get too close."

"Oh? Someone's a little jealous? Perhaps possessive?" You giggled, teasing him.

"What in the fuck do _you_ think, [_name_]?" Levi sneered at you. He didn't want to admit it but, he was jealous of every Goddamn man in the legion that had the chance to even step one inch within your space.

"Well, should I tell you about the way I lay in my bed every night with my body feeling like it's on fire?" You concealed a moan by biting your corner lip. "…dreaming…yearning…aching?"

"Really?" A small smirk curled Levi's lips. He could feel himself grow painfully erect just from hearing you speak. "Tell me more. I want you to elaborate."

"This fire that keeps burning within me." A faint blush stained your cheeks as your hands worked their way towards unfastening your pants. "Mm…I fantasized myself being with you many times…" As soon as your belt buckled loosened up, you dipped your right hand into your pants, touching your panties. As expected, they were moist.

He chuckled in a very low voice. "And? What are your fantasies? I want to know what they are, _now_." He then ordered firmly.

"Well, I imagine what it would feel like if your nice huge hands touched me…" You took your hands and squeezed your nice tits. You sharply inhaled air between gritted teeth. "Your hands playing with my breasts, teasing me like so." Your were giving your superior a small demonstration. "I always thought that you were very good with your hands."

He stood there and watched you play with your breasts.

Your nipples hardened, poking through the fabric of your shirt. You unbuckled the top harness before you pinched your nipples, rolling them in between your fingers.

"Am I convincing enough for you, Sir?"

"Yes. But, there's one thing that bothers me, I am so fucking sick and tired of you saying 'Yes Sir', 'No Sir'. Stop with the formal bullshit when you are around me, you got that? Just call me Levi."

"Very well, Sir—" You caught on to your mistake before correcting yourself. "I mean, Levi."

There was a lustful miasma which smoldered your brain. Each natural sense was in overdrive. Once you caught a whiff of his cologne, it sent wonderful tremors up your spine. Your eyes saw how he stood always confidently in control and it made your mouth water. You felt like a naughty little whore for touching yourself in front of your Captian. However, you could not help it. He was _SO_ fucking handsome, confident, and strong. Those qualities were a very huge turn on for you.

Even if you appeared slutty, you proudly owned up to it. Why should you be afraid or shameful of your sexuality?

His presence made you weak in the knees. Your panties were wet.

"I sometimes fantasize you having me on all fours while you fuck me from behind. I would absolutely love to try that position with you some day." The blood rushed to your clitoris, making it hard and sensitive at the slightest touch. "Ohhh~ You make me feel so damn good." You were not hesitant on sharing your personal delight with your beloved Corporal.

Levi's mouth practically hung open. '_Just fucking remarkable_.' He was surprised, pleasantly surprised at your confession. Who knew that this sweet quiet woman had such a filthy imagination.

"I ache for you to touch me…kiss me…lick me…just love me…" You squeezed your breast, taking a finger into your mouth, the middle one that was touching your sensitive pearl. You completely surrendered your mind and body to your desires, that feral lust that took over. "Oh yes~ Fuck me. I want you to fuck me so good that I cum over and over again. I can't take it anymore." Your vulva was slick with your juices.

"Oh fuck…I'm gonna cum…mmmm…_ooo_~" You kept moaning and hissing. You tossed your head back, eagerly anticipating your climax. Your eyes clamped shut as your mind washed away everything into a hedonistic oblivion. You did not notice Levi approaching you.

"I kept screaming as I squirt because you fucked me so good that I came hard. I kept screaming your name over and over while I cum, and I could not stop cumming." You roughly pushed your pants down further so he could have a nice glimpse of that lovely pussy of yours. The pussy that you could not stop touching.

"Can't you see how me and my pussy ache for you? My clit is throbbing. It always throbs whenever I think of you. I just have to rub it." Your clitoris was extremely sensitive and it became more so with contact. Your labia glistened under warm afternoon sun. Everything around that area was slick to the touch. "I always wondered if you felt the same for me." You rubbed faster. You were hungry for a release.

"I do, [_name_]." His erection was strained behind those white pants and leather harnesses. Everything felt tight around the loins.

Your eyes shot open but he was not in front of you. You only figured out he was standing behind you when he pulled you by your hair, making your head tilt back further.

"Then, I always fantasize about you tying me up in the most kinkiest position using every harness you have around you. While you're fucking me, your mouth is right next to my ear, whispering the naughtiest devious things to me in French. I could hear your most animalistic sexual intentions for me very clear and then…"

Watching his pretty cadet getting herself off and confessing her deepest desires to him turned him on **So**. **Damn**.**Much**.

"You little fucking minx." You heard Levi growled.

He slammed your arms onto the arm rests and tied them down with leather belts. He then yanked the straps through their buckles so tight that you were unable to escape. As he pulled back, he watched you tug and struggle against the restraints with a mischievous leer.

Wow, you were practically the sexiest woman in the world to him when you were in heat.

"There's no need to continue because I am right here with you. I want to be the one who makes you cum." It has been a very long while since Levi had a lover to call his own. All of his pent up frustrations and lust reached its peaking point. "Tell me something [_name_]. How bad do you want it?"

"Yes…mmm…I want it…I want it so damn bad…" Your bottom lip quivered as you saw him unbuckling the rest of your harnesses. As he pulled down your pants, you shuddered.

You fidgeted your legs around as he snatched off your boots and pants, tossing them all to the side. He did not give two shits if he made a mess. Fucking you was more important to him.

"Eager, are we?" He cupped his palm around the outside of your loins, feeling the wet fabric of your delicate panties.

"Yes!" You squeaked as your panties were yanked down your legs. "FUCK!"

He was so eager to taste you. Nothing else mattered at that point. He just wanted to show how much he desired you. He wasn't as good with expressing his feelings. He was a man of action.

"Levi." You groaned out as he knelt in between your legs, settling his face in your juicy soft thighs.

"[_name_]. You are really driving me fucking crazy." He threw your legs up. The joints behind your knees locked onto his shoulders securely. "Damn [_name_], you have a pretty little pussy. I wonder how it would feel if I did this…" He parted your folds. What he did next made all ten of your toes curl inward.

"Levi!" Your back arched upwards as you felt him kiss your bulb. It throbbed harder when he pulled his mouth away from you. "Mmm…please…"

He used his other hand to dip inside of his pants to pull out his dick. It sprung out from its constraints. That hand stroked his cock. He was able to get it up in no time.

Two fingers separated your labia apart to allow the clitoris to be exposed. That aching little bulb wanted his finger to touch it. Not only touch but also kiss lick and suck on it.

"Your tongue is inside of me." You loved that feeling of that wet muscle playing inside of your walls. His motions caused your entire beautiful feminine form to squirm around.

It was unclear as to who was feeling more horny but it did not matter at that point. That aphrodisiac in which you and Levi consumed pushed your sex drives into another level. It was tipping the scale.

He savored the taste of your nectar, it was so delicious.

"I feel like I am going to cum and cum and cum…" You squirmed your hips around in your chair. "YES!" You cried out into the thick air.

The vision of your hips rolling along with his was the most enticing thing he ever seen.

"You're going to make me cum." You could hear your palpitated heartbeat in your ears. It was a dull thrumming sound. As your breathing picked up, pressure gripped your lower abdomen.

"Good, that's what I want." Levi purred up at you, gliding a long finger into your pussy. His dick was so ready for it. "If you want to cum, then cum [_name_]. I want to see it." He pumped his finger in and out of you rapidly.

"Yes, Levi."

He was not going to stop with his pleasurable onslaughts until you came. "Cum, [_name_]."

"I'm almost…" You grunted, concentrating on feeling blissful. "I'm almost there. Please keep going."

He latched his lips onto your bud before pulling his head back.

"Levi, I'm cumming…"

"Cum [_name_]."

"Oh God…ohhhh….ohhhh…"

"**I SAID 'CUM' [NAME]!**" Levi commanded you in a raw low voice.

Your body gave into his demands. "Levi…Levi… fuck …mmm…ooooh…shit~" His finger pumped in and out of your pussy until you squirted. Clear fluid lightly sprinkled his nose and lips as you climaxed.

Hearing you moan and cry his name during your órgásm made him lose it completely."Fucking amazing." He made his remark though a whisper. It made him came hard as well. He yanked his blouse up, letting cum land on his hard abdomen.

Once your body settled down, you gazed at him with hunger in your eyes.

Levi stood up and kissed you deeply. They way he kissed your lips was so tender yet passionate. His lips were soft and warm. You could taste them all day and night.

"Levi…" You groaned weakly, bucking your hips up.

He looked at you; both of his pupils were dilated. He was definitely high.

As your restraints loosened up, your hands immediately went towards the buttons of his blouse. You ran your hands underneath his white blouse, feeling on how hard his stomach felt.

"Your turn, [_name_]." He cupped your chin.

You looked up at him from your chair before nodding.

He slapped his cock against your lips. "I want to see you swallow me whole."

"Your cock is so beautiful and pink." You giggled, moving your grip upward. Your fingers played around with the tip. "I just want to climb on top and fuck it. So hard...so rough..." You traced your fingernail up the slit. "Hm…" You took a few seconds observing the entire anatomy. "I always love having something big and hard to work with." Your hands slowly stroked his shaft in an up and down motion. It was so beautiful the way the veins were wrapped around the vessel.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for, woman? Suck my dick, damn it. Open that pretty little mouth of yours." Levi grunted, pulling on your hair. His tugs did not hurt but it caused tension in your scalp. He had a strong need to feel your soft, plump lips wrapped around his cock.

"You taste so fucking good. I wanted to do this to you for so long now. I want it so bad." You breathed your response. As soon as you caught your breath, you slid the shaft back into your wet warm mouth.

"Ohhh….fuck Fuck yes. FUCK!" He hissed out through gnashed teeth. He panted as soon as your lips clamped around him.

Your mouth opened wider to adjust with his girth. He was rather thick and oh so hard. Your tongue felt his veins that was around his shaft. "Mmmmm." The only thing you could do was moan. You were so curious You bobbed your head up and down in a steady pace. Your cheeks caved inward, as the suction from your mouth caused you to make sucking noises. They were audible enough for him to hear. It let him know that you were doing a good job. Your mouth was so blissful to him.

"You like that?" You stopped to look at his face.

As he arched his back, his hips rose. "Shit! Keep going..."

His moans sounded like beautiful music to his ears. You were proud of yourself for being able to make him moan the way he did. It was so deep, so raw, so passionate. Like warm honey.

"Fuck [_name_]..." Levi rolled his hips back and forth. This man was basically fucking you in your mouth. "Your lips feel like heaven. Keep going. Keep sucking on me." He used both hands to push your head down on his loins, making your mouth intake the rest of his length down further.

"Ohhh God, you're going to make me cum everywhere, keep going…ohhh."

You sucked on his cock quicker. You could feel your scalp becoming a bit sore from his grip. It only grew tighter as he was approaching his climax.

"Mmmm…shit. I'm so fucking close." His top teeth bit down on his bottom lip. He knew that his first orgásm of this little rendezvous would be exhilarating. "Shit…fuck, I'm—I'm cumming." When Levi grunted out.

You moaned lowly once you felt his thick load gush inside your mouth. You were shocked by how much he released. Was he holding back _that much_ frustration?

"Swallow it all for me, girl." He exhaled out and spoke to you in a low lust filled tone.

You carefully swallowed his cum while his vessel was still in your mouth. You did not want to choke nor gag. That would just kill the whole vibe if you did.

"That's it. You're such a fucking good girl." His lips curled into a smirk.

Your eyes looked up at him as he pulled himself away.

"Let's get cleaned up. I have to get back to work. You on the other hand have to take care of some cleaning duties. You are assigned upstairs near the infirmary. I ask that the entire area to be nothing short of immaculate."

You let Levi clean you off with a handkerchief.

Once he finished wiping you up, you got dressed. "Are you serious?" You rolled your eyes because you were clearly annoyed by his sudden change of demeanor. It was so abrupt.

"Look at my face." Levi deadpanned. He that that ever so familiar neutral expression. He wanted to let you know _how_ serious he was without even saying it.

A smirk crept on your face as an idea came to you. "Yes, I am looking at it and it is very handsome." You cooed seductively. You were trying to use your feminine wiles to sway him. Slowly, you stood up from the chair and approached him. "Your eyes are gorgeous, the color is intense. I could get lost in them. And your lips…" You fingers gently trace the features on his face.

He firmly gripped your chin, pulling you down to his eye level. He slowly leaned forward, his lips brushing against your ear. "Nice try brat. You still have work to do. So, I suggest that your sweet little ass walk up those stairs and get to cleaning." His voice was so deep when he whispered to you.

You stood up straight, pouting that your attempt to seduce him failed.

"Don't give me that look. Get upstairs." He cocked his arm back and gave you a hard slap on your ass. Once his hand connected to your cheeks, you jumped. Your soft nice booty wiggled from the affects of that blow.

"**AHHHH! ****FUCK****!**" You squeaked at the sharp pain that popped of your skin by the force of his hand. That slap hurt so good. The sting made your whole body shiver with excitement. "Yes, Levi." Should you tell him that you took pleasure in being spanked by him or would you wait till next time you and him get together?

"Oh, and [_name_]?

"Yes, Levi?"

"I expect you to meet me at 12 midnight, in my bedroom. 12 midnight _**SHARP**_. If you are even one minute late, I will see to it that you are punished. You don't want me to punish you, do you [_name_]?" Levi purred out your name while running his fingers in your hair.

Levi's nuzzled his face in the side of your neck, inhaling your sweet fragrance.

You gently pushed his face in between your cleavage. That type of gesture managed to sooth and arouse him at the same time. Two soft, warm milk pillows to play with rest on and kiss. All of his remaining stress dissolved with just that contact alone.

You felt the vibration of his groans against your bosoms.

"You smell so good [_name_]." Levi groaned loudly as his head tilted back to get a look at your face. His arms snaked around your waist to grab a handful of your round ass. His hands squeezed both cheeks. "You're such a fucking vixen. You know that right?" He was going through a state of euphoria at that moment in time.

He was rendered speechless once he had the opportunity to view your beautiful bare breasts. Both of your nipples were hard and ready to be toyed with.

For a man of his short stature, he was very dominant and commanding whenever necessary. Those were two of the many qualities that made you fall in love and in lust with him. He knew how to take charge.

"Oh, and do not forget to put on something 'nice' for me tonight."

You knew what his version of wearing something nice was. It entailed adorning something sexy and revealing. "Okay, Levi. I'll see you later." You winked back at him.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I cut a very huge part of the smut out from this chapter because I was very reluctant to show it to the public due to its raunchy nature. I'll probably post the deleted scene sometime soon. I'm not sure yet.<em>


End file.
